hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanse
|name = Hanse |kana = ハンゼ |rōmaji = Hanze |japanese voice = Katashi Ishizuka (1999) Yūya Murakami (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black (1999) Blond (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Hanse Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of Team Hanse Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Hanse (ハンゼ, Hanze) was a Greed Island player and the leader of Team Hanse, which included two other members, Zeho and Wong Li. He was also a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Hanse was a man of average height and build, he had dark-colored skin, thick eyebrows, and a big Rumpole nose. He wore a plain tank top, pants, and boots. Personality Not much is known about Hanse's personality, but he becomes anxious when he realizes that he has a bomb attached to him after learning about the bomb placement conditions and becomes upset when weapons are allowed in the boxing match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Plot Greed Island arc After receiving an invitation from Kazsule, Hanse's team comprised of Wong Li and Zeho attend a meeting with six other player teams. Kazsule, who leads the meeting, proposes to the attendees an alliance between them all in order to figure out a way to stop the Bombers from completing the game. The alliance is agreed upon and, to prove their worth to the alliance, team Gon divulges the Bombers' Nen abilities in exchange for information that is equal to the value of two S-class cards from each of the individual teams, excluding team Asta that has to proffer two S-class cards. Hearing the explanation of how the Bombers' Nen abilities works, perturb Wong Li and Hanse as they were both touched by the Bomber Genthru. An alliance is then formed between the groups and it's decided that the goal of the alliance is to monopolize a card that the Bombers haven't acquired yet. Killua, of team Gon, claims his team have the "Wild Luck Alexandrite" card, however it is deemed impractical to monopolize a card with a transformation limit of 20 and Hanse claims it'd be an arduous task to procure nineteen "Clone" spell cards. So Hanse then uses a "List" spell card to figure out if anyone owns the "Tree of Plenty" card, but discovers it's impossible to hold its monopoly, as three people already own it. However, Montreux discovers that the "Plot of Beach" can be monopolized as no other player owns it. After discovering the card's location, the alliance transport themselves to Soufrabi with an "Accompany" spell card. Upon arriving in Soufrabi, Kazsule explains how to retrieve an SS-ranked card and the groups split up into groups to find information on the card, until Kazsule finds a woman NPC who has information on the "Plot of Beach" card and directs the alliance to the base of the Pirates in the town. At the town base of the Pirates, they're challenged by Bopobo to a Sumo wrestling match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Hanse's team member Zeho steps up to the challenge, but fails due to being too weak. Killua manages to defeat him however due to a dirty trick and the alliance members are lead to the pirates' main base, the lighthouse. Razor the leader of the Pirates challenges the group to a series of trials the first being boxing and Montreux steps up to the challenge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 When the rules are explained, one of them being that tools are allowed as long as it's Nen, Hanse and Wong Li voice their disdain on the rule, but they're assured by the Pirate boxer that he'll only use his fists. The match then begins and Montreux looks like he has the upper hand and knocks down the Pirate boxer, earning Yabibi and Hanse's team's praise, but Montreux immediately falls down for the count as well. During the countdown, the Pirate boxer gets back up and wins the match. It's learned that the Pirate boxer used a teleported uppercut to KO Montreux. The alliance team then loses the remaining matches. Finding out that there's no way for the Bombers to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card, the alliance is disbanded and the teams all leave the lighthouse. Later, Hanse's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Not long after leaving the lighthouse, Hanse and his teammates are killed by the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Due to being able to access Greed Island, Hanse is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Nen Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. Hanse was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Battles Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga and 1999 anime adaptation, Hanse has dark colored skin,Hunter × Hunter - Episode 82 (1999) while in the 2011 anime he has light colored.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 67 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hanse fr:Hanse Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Hanse Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters